


Drabbles

by Noviiko



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noviiko/pseuds/Noviiko
Summary: Drabbles I've written in my free time : )





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heistsona chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heistsona+chat).

> This is a drabble for a good friend of mines story, sarahs work is absolutely beautiful and the plot is never explained here but the girls know.

She thought she had experienced loss when her parents had to give her away to the foster system, her caretakers never really filling the void of love she needed. Lonely days spent in a room with four other girls, dulling over homework from school that she was forced to go to by law. She hated the law with a bitter passion. It made her lose so many things. 

She learned to make her own family, one that didn't have to match her but loved her all the same. They were like her though, immigrants who actually managed to live in America.   
Her name was Dakota, an energetic and spontaneous girl whose parents were immigrants from France and Ireland. Her mother was chloé, a french girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her dad was an Irish man, named Conor, with mismatched eyes and black hair. They had Dakota, sharing her father's mismatched eyes and some unruly, dark hair. She had a very committed love for baseball since a young age. 

They catered to her through a partnering program, for families that couldn't afford to adopt a child but would be more than happy to bring an orphan on family outings and for domestic life.   
She met Dakota when she was 14, making the French-Irish immigrant 8, and they got along great. The age difference didn't deter them from becoming best friends. 

Imogen would tag along to every one of her little league games, help her practice in the backyard, play fight with her and walk her down to the lake to feed the ducks. Dakota was the little sibling she never knew she needed, that had dawned on her when Dakota fell out of the bed of her Dad's truck and Imogen thought she had lost everything. 

She was there when Dakota had been smacked with a bat so hard it left a permanent scar across her mouth, dated a guy who went to prison, and got arrested for fighting in a mall. She's seen some interesting things within that family but she loved them.   
It was when she had turned 17 that she was adopted, she was worried over aging out of the system and having no one to turn to. Chloé and Conor had adopted her that day, she didn't worry no more. 

She lived with them after that, no more fostering in a system, and they supported her going to college for a PhD. She worked hard for it. 

Her life once again fell apart when Conor had fell terminally ill, she was 23 and Dakota was 17 at that time. She felt she had no place to be as distraught as she was, they weren't her actual parents but Dakota told her over and over again that she was their daughter as much as Dakota was. He lived for a while after that, they tried to keep it as normal as a family stabbed by sorrow could feel. 

She found more family, a bunch of dumb girls if you asked her but she loved em all the same, just found em one day. Cassy was the first, just a lonely girl who wasn't too sure what happened to her but something did. They weren't too sure either. Then came brooke, who mark dragged along with him for his crazy stunts, a strong and goofy girl. Amelia just stumbled along at some point, but she fit in quite fine! Calm and kept together.   
After a few years she graduated and got her phD in psychology, a few months later landing a nice job in an institute, meeting Ro.   
Life was fine, for the most part, over a few months imogen moved around a few places and picked up a new roommate each time. They ended up all living together, her and her girls, in a nicely sized apartment. 

It all started to fall apart from then, Conor passed away when she was 25 and Dakota was 19, her research was halted due to funding issues and she was at risk of getting laid off due to it. It was stressful, everyone felt it. 

She was given one chance to prove how useful she was, one experiment. One demo. It was beautiful, a product that would allow for deeper underwater exploration, or limit the effect of hurricane flooding. It was a phenomenal idea and groundbreaking. 

Except that had to go terrible too, the vial of test liquid just…. Spread. It took ahold of the patient like a doll and pulled it's strings to further itself. Turning skin black and limiting someone's brain to its use only, they weren't themselves anymore. 

It was all her fault, that's what she kept telling herself, and she knew it. She knew it when they were lost to it's mind numbing alternation. It's been weeks since it's started and days since she lost the girls to it, she thought she was losing her mind. She could still hear their voices and feel the touches, cold hands and strained noises. She was experiencing extreme survivors guilt, she couldn't think or sleep. She needed to do something even if it was futile. 

That's how she found herself here, in the lab where she created the substance in the first place. The institute had been totally overrun by it, but no matter how many times she had walked through it, it wouldn't take her. 

Her lab was disastrous, equipment thrown and destroyed, papers shredded, it made her upset. Neatness was what she liked most and her entire life was in disarray now, if you could call what she still had a life. 

"Is it your fault?" It echoed around in her skull, causing a ringing to form. It wasn't her own voice and she knew exactly who it was and was the answer is. Of course it was her fault, she failed at so many critical points these last few weeks that of course she was to blame, who else would be? 

She started to choke up, staring hard at the ruined table of ruined table of vials and glasses, knowing she would have made a world of difference if she had changed something, anything, maybe for better or worse. Maybe her girls would still be here, bickering about what's for dinner or how to get something done. She really needed a hug. 

Her head really started to hurt when he began to alter reality, forcing it to bend to his will and answer to his call. His manipulation indirectly hurt her and he was aware of this, but he sometimes needed to do it and she understands this.   
The anomaly phased in with his respective colors, watching him as he walked across the floor like he was real, which he wasn't, right? She didn't fully understand his existence yet. He picked up shattered vials and tossed them aside as minuscule debris, surveying the room around him "quite a mess you've made, isn't it?" It was even more echoey outside of her head. 

She bit back a retort to him, already feeling the tears welling up in her eyes as she pressed her arms against her person, turning her head to the side. She knew it was her mess. 

"I don't blame you for being upset, Imogen, but you know what you have done" she knew his eyes were looking directly at her, she could see the red outerlays breaking within the corner of her eye. She knew he cared, it showed a lot of other times, but he didn't know what he could do for her. The world was fucked.   
She didn't feel it as quickly but she knew he hugged her before he phased back out, no warmth but the impression of his arms and chest lasting against her. Why did it have to be like this. 

She crumpled down against the wall, curling up as she bawled to herself. What a pitiful life as a pitiful person, it was disappointing considering she beat the odds. After being in the foster system with nothing to her name to having a large family and a PhD, just to screw everything up? It hurt a lot if she was being honest. She worked so hard just to tear herself down without knowing it.   
She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and looked at the photos in it, making it harder to cling to reality the more she looked at them. The were all happy and alive, so full of happiness and love, colorful. They deserve life and all they got was a weapon she had created herself. 

He came back, she knew by the pain in her skull and the distorted image in her eyes. Her eyes felt so heavy and her head hurt. She laid her head down against her knees, the world slowly spiraling around her as she closed her eyes, a hand coming to her back. She wasn't totally alone but he wasn't real it felt like. 

But she wasn't alone.


End file.
